Qué día Mer Der Post 411
by 1-derekmeredith
Summary: Una historia centrada al comienzo en Meredith y cómo afronta el hecho de que Mcdreamy vuelve a estar con otra en el hospital y el largo camino que tendrán que recorrer para volver a estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo, aunque mucho tiempo leyendo fabulosos fics sobre meredith y Derek en inglés, hace pocos dias que descubri este maravilloso sitio, hasta entonces se me habian ocurrido ideas pero soy bastante mala escribiendo en i

Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo, aunque mucho tiempo leyendo fabulosos fics sobre meredith y Derek en inglés, hace pocos dias que descubri este maravilloso sitio, hasta entonces se me habian ocurrido ideas pero soy bastante mala escribiendo en inglés asi que no me atrevi. Espero que os guste y por favor dejar comentarios, prometo que el proximo capitulo será mas largo, me llamo sara.

Qué día

Capítulo 1

Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos han sido creados por shonda rhymes y esta es una pequeña historia sin ánimo de lucro escrita simplemente para ayudarnos a pasar un largo verano sin greys anatomy. Gracias a los creadores de la serie por esta maravillosa serie.

Meredith Derek Post 4.11

En el pasillo

Izzie: Meredith!! Vamos a llegar tarde , levántate ya

En su habitación, en cama

Meredith: coger mi coche las llaves están en la mesa de la cocina, tengo una cita con el jefe más tarde y ya iré en autobús

Izzie: estás segura Mer? Nosotros podemos coger un autobús ahora

Meredith: no, además tengo que parar antes en el centro, así que me viene mejor ir en autobús

Izzie: de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde entonces

Meredith: si

Media hora más tarde en el hospital, en el vestuario de los residentes

Bailey: murmurando mientras entraba: malditos adjuntos con sus problemas amorosos que afectan a mi dia……… gritando: puede saberse donde diablos está Grey?

Alex: no tiene que trabajar hasta más tarde, tiene una cita con el jefe webber

Bailey: muy bien, estos son vuestros casos para esta mañana…..

A las once y cincuenta minutos de la mañana, en frente a las puertas del seattle grace

Meredith: (pensando) pero que soy, una niña de quince años, por dios, no va a pasar nada, y si me lo encuentro con su enfermera particular sigo adelante con la cabeza alta, tú puedes Meredith

Cinco minutos después , cuando ya no podía seguir pensado porque lo último que podía hacer es llegar tarde a la cita con el jefe cuando tenía que pedirle un gran favor

Continuará

El titulo de este fic es cada dia, por la cancion what a day que suena al final del 4.12 , yo me quede sin respiración con esa escena y esas miradas, y esa cancion me encanta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Cinco minutos después , cuando ya no podía seguir pensado porque lo último que podía hacer es llegar tarde a la cita con el jefe cuando tenía que pedirle un gran favor, decidió entrar en el hospital.

Notaba las miradas sobre ella, como cuando Addison llego a Seattle y Derek decidió quedarse con ella, pero esta vez había que añadir ciertas risas entre las enfermeras.

Cuando iba a caminar rápido hacia la oficina de richard, en el único pasillo que daba a su oficina se encontraba Derek sonriendo y hablando con la enfermera, dándole su sonrisa y mirada mcdreamy, Meredith quería que la tierra la tragase, cuando no le quedaba otro remedio que comenzar a caminar ese pasillo sola, alguien la cogió del brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Lexie: Meredith! Qué suerte que te encuentro

Meredith: qué quieres Lexi?

Lexie: ( diciéndole en el oído) nada pero no quería que pasaras sola este momento, mirando hacia el frente.

Meredith: ohh eso no es nada, yo estoy bien, mejor que nunca, separarnos fue la decisión mas acertada que he tomado en toda mi vida

Lexie: en eso si que se nota que somos hermanas, yo también a veces digo que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy

Meredith le iba a replicar pero Lexie la corta

Lexie: pero de todas maneras, qué haces aquí a estas horas

Meredith: ohh nada , es que tengo una cita con el jefe en un minuto exactamente (mirando a su reloj)

Meredith no podia ocultar su cara de miedo al mirar al frente

Lexie: perfecto porque tengo que ir a llevar estos informes y me coge de camino asi que te acompaño

No la dejo contestar , la copio del brazo y se puso a hablar con ella, evitando de este modo que su hermana tuviera que enfrentarse a saludar o ignorar a Derek y su enfermera. Lexie no paro de hablarle sobre george y como estaban comenzando a buscar pisos para irse a vivir juntos

Continuará


End file.
